the_medoran_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiden James
Kaiden James is a character in The Medoran Chronicles. He is the brother of Jeera James. He is in Epsilon Combat and has an unoffical romantic relationship with Alex. Early Life Kaiden was born around the same time as Alex somewhere in Medora. He originally lived with his parents and his sister, Jeera, until his parents died of Sarinpox. Then he went to live with his Aunt Nisha until he was ready to go to Akarnae. Book appearances Akarnae We first meet Kaiden when Alex goes to her first Combat lesson. In the second combat lesson Alex describes Kaiden as "creative. He’s quick on his feet and he’s a master of improvisation. His actual technique makes fighting seem effortless, but it’s his resourcefulness that makes him such a dangerous weapon. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned in this class, it’s that Combat isn’t all about strength and power; it’s about creativity and out-of-the-box thinking.That’s what’ll keep you standing long after your opponent has hit the ground." When Alex is in her Combat Exam, Kaiden offers to give Alex a push, and helps her get to the Med Ward after she completes the obstacle course in record time, thus resulting in the nickname "Queenie" (Queen of the Obstacle Course). At the time when Alex is about to return home (Freya), she meets Kaiden's gaze, thus resulting in her blushing (showing some form of romance). Raelia In Raelia, we first see Kaiden at D.C.'s birthday party. Alex mistakes him for a waiter, and then, a while later, he saves Alex from the hands of Marcus Sparker (see Jordan Sparker) by dancing with her. While there, he comments on her performance as 'The Inebriated Guest', to which she responds by burying her face in his neck. Back at Akarnae, Alex gets injured in the forest and makes it back to the Med Ward, however Kaiden suspects something is up and asks her what's wrong. She tells him she is fine, unaware she was poisoned. When she goes into her first Stealth and Subterfuge class, in which she is transported to Raelia for the first time. After that, on their first SAS trip, Alex and Kaiden exchange some witty banter at the thought of crossing a ravine (1). When they get to the Soori Outpost, Kaiden tries to get in however fails as there is a mind reader. Alex goes in disguised as Princess Delucia and manages to make it away with the help of Warden Jeera. They go to Sir Oswald's manor where Kaiden gets taken prisoner after being discovered. Alex and Skyla free them, and Alex and Jordan go into the ballroom intending to retrieve something when they are stopped and telekinetically frozen in place. Kaiden and Declan (see Declan Stirling) go inside to try and help but end up being frozen too. Aven threatens Kaiden and Alex summons A'enara (having broken free of the telekinetic hold) and stops Aven, starting to battle with him. Aven defeats Alex and slowly chokes her in the ensuing smoke but Kaiden goes back to help her. He takes her to the academy and gets her to the Med Ward. Draekora In this book we don't really see Kaiden. The only time he is there is when an avatar of himself is guiding Alex through her vision of the future Medora. Graevale Kaiden is present and jokingly flirts with Alex a few times, mentioning 'the night we almost kissed' and inviting her to his home. He reveals how his parents died and how he met Declan; and adds that Declan lost his favourite action figure at the hospital and still believes it is there. He helps her get over Niyx's death and reveals he was approached by Niyx before he died. He steps through the portal with Alex to Tia Auras with her, hand in hand. Notes: (1): See Raelia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters